House of Hades
by HazellevesqueSPQR
Summary: The hero's are stuck. Percy and Annabeth are Gone, but a new Hero will come from the shadows, find out in my version what I think should happen
1. Hazel

**Hey Guys and Gals! So this is my fanfic for the House of Hades! Hope u like!:)  
**

**Hazels Pov**

"Nico!" Hazel shrieked

"What do you mean he choose to let go!?"

Piper sighed , and left the table.

"Hazel, how bout you clean up and we'll let you calm down." Jason suggested.

"Fine, Nico out." Hazel said pointing at the door. Everyone left leaving Hazel. "Percy where are you," Hazel stoped over like her mother used to do. As she cleared the table, she heard a small sneeze. "Hello?" Hazel asked feeling odd. "Crap." Hazel heard someone say. "Hello?" she asked. _Its just my Imagination, _hazel thought. _No one is here._ Then a knife fell off the shelve. She walked to the cup –board, feeling as If someone was watching her. Hazel slowly opened the door. "Gods of Olympus!" Hazelyelled. "Who in the name of Hades are you?!" The girl sitting there looked like Percy, from the height all the way to the black hair. "Poseidon not Hades, _Hazel." _She said looking adgetaited. "My Name is Daniel Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon." Hazel felt faint. "Jackson?" She asked "As in Percy Jackson?"

Dannie smiled, He's my twin Brother, and by the way," she said looking all sweet girl, "I've been with you the whole time on your quest to Alaska and to Rome." She smiled. "Jason, Frank, Leo…..!" Hazel called looking petrified. "Help!"

**Okay, so Daniel is Percy's complete twin sister, hence the name Jackson. She is not a Mary Sue, all she does is fight, control water and, um try to bend the mist. She is like a clone Percy!:) **


	2. Jason

**Hey did you like my awesome twisty story? BTW of the chapter: Dannie is my O.C. she is verrry violent & she falls in love with_! You get to vote choose who she falls in love with, the choices are Leo, Nico or Octavian. Ha-ha, I made the Octavian part!**

Jason's Pov

"What?" Jason asked. Dannie rolled her eyes. "I'm getting tired of repeating myself, no, no one knows about me, the nurses thought I was dead, one of them took me home and I grew up shadowing Percy." She said, her hand was clenched around a sea shell. She looked like she was ready to attack them with it, the thought was so ridiculous Jason almost laughed. "So," Piper said looking nervous. "what's with the shell?" Dannie just turned the shell over. A sword that was golden with random pieces of celestial bronze in the blade.

"It's a gift from Hera, She practically raised me." Dannie said looking pleased with herself.

"Oh-Kay….. Last time I checked Hera didn't like Hero's. Especially Annabeth and Thalia." Leo said, apparently the girl with the huge sword scared him. "Any way, back on topic." Jason said. (Dannie scared him too) Piper nodded. Then she poked Hazel. "Hey, Dannie wana have a tour?" Hazel asked looking nervous. Dannie smiled. "Sure." Dannie put her weapon up and the girls got up. "Kay' the boys can have a war council." Leo said acting strange. Nobody noticed Nico slipping away.

"So, what do we do next?" Frank asked, He had been so quiet Jason forgot he was there. "Get to Greece without dyeing, and figure out what to do with Hedge." Leo said looking pleased that he already had a plan. "Thank you Mr. Sunshine, for the pep rally."Jason growled. Suddenly, the air shimmered. "Iris message!" Leo yelled up stairs. A fuzzy picture of Reyna was there. "Jason!" She yelled looking scared. Her praetors cape was gone and her medals. "Reyna?" Frank asked. "Octavian has took over, he replaced all of the legionaries that wanted to be your allies, the entire fith-cohort is in the dungeon. Gwen and the retirements too, we need help!" The Image wavered and disappeared. Piper Looked white. "I liked Gwen, she talked to me and was nice." Everyone looked at the table, Reyna's knife was sitting there. "Well," Hazel said. "Back to camp Jupiter."


	3. Reyna

Reynas POV

Gwen was struggling to undo Dakotas's chains. Everyone was silent as Reyna sent the Iris Message, Jason Looked a bit miffed, Piper looked mad, and Frank…. Well he just looked surprised that Reyna was asking for help. "Got it!" Gwen yelled. Dakota stood up, shook like a wet dog and ran to find cool-aid. "I'm such an Idiot!" Reyna finally yelled. _Why did I ever trust that mangy unicorn dung Octavian? _She thought. She wished that Hylla hadn't left, If Hylla was there she wouldn't have fired on the Greeks. Hylla would have given them a free trial. _We rule by reason, not fear, Reyna always remember know your enemies and know your friends._ Reyna remembered Hylla telling her that before she left camp.

With Gwen's insistence Reyna went to sleep. She dreamed of the day Percy freed the prisoners. "Hello, it's nice to meet you miss." She had told Annabeth. She loved Annabeth's Hair, eyes and her name. She wished she looked like her. The other servants did the important things. Reyna had hated and loved Hylla, Hylla got everything, and Reyna was pond scum, trash, she wore burlap sacks for dresses and no shoes. Hylla got a business suit and designer black heels. Hylla had everything, pets an actual bed a room clothes shoes, toothpaste, good food, and she was paid for her work. Annabeth was kind to Reyna, she gave her some of the food she was given and a small sea shell comb. After that, Annabeth talked to C.C. Annabeth was amazing she pretended to say good-bye and saved Percy. The Pirates captured them, but Reyna came willingly, while Hylla fighted to stay. One night they had challenged her to a fight. Reyna had never held a sword before, much less a weapon. "Choose," Black beard said. He was kind to Reyna, but he hated Hylla. Reyna looked at all the Mighty weapons, But she looked in the corner. A small Enchanted Gold dagger was sitting there, it had a leather grip and a sheath that was lined with celestial Bronze. The Pirates had let them off the ship onto an island. They had Battled some pirates. Reyna's was a small boy with a sword as tall as her. She had gutted him with her dagger. She named it Bellonaphris meaning Honor of War. Suddenly Reyna snapped awake. "Octavian!" She hissed, "Hide!"


	4. Frank

Franks POV

"Really?" He asked he didn't know if he should be mad or glad. "Yep," Piper said. " Time to free the fifth cohort." "We shouldn't use the Argo II, if any of Octavians' Loyals are there, we'll be dead meat." Everyone looked stumped except for Hazel and Dannie. "Let me tell you something," Dannie said. "My real name is Danriea, My Demi-God name, that is. Legally I'm Daniel." Suddenly a loud thump landed on the deck. "Arion is here." Hazel said with a smile. Then two more thumps fallowed. "Blackjack and Arisa." Dannie said. Jason looked hopeful for a minute, but when nothing happened, he slumped back into his chair. Piper looked at him sympathetically and grabbed his hand. "Question," Leo said "Who's Arisa?" Dannie rolled her eyes. "My Pegasus, all children of Poseidon have one." She said as if it was obvious. "Let's split into groups," Piper Suggested. No one argued. Nico had returned and was stuck with Dannie. Hazel and Piper had Arion, Frank and Jason were together, (Frank turned into an eagle). Leo and Hedge stayed behind to work on repairing the ship, Leo had figured out how to shrink the Athena Statue.

They soon landed in camp Jupiter. Dannie Hacked down the entrance to the dungeon with her sword, the door went down like butter. He heard Reyna's Voice hiss the words Octavian, hide! They slipped down the stairs, Dannie in the lead. When they reached the last step nobody was there, only a flask of Kool-aid. Frank gently ripped off the sack that was covering Reyna. She leaped out ready to stab him until A. She realized that she didn't have her knife, And B. It was Frank not Octavian. "What's Going On?" Nico asked. He was out of eye sight. The rest of the Prisoners Came out of hiding, Dakota Ran for his Kool-Aid. "Jason," Reyna asked. "Where's Percy and Annabeth?" Everyone Was silent as if it would answer Reyna's Question. "Oh," She said looking like a very small scared Mouse. "Let's Go," Jason said, they all headed up the stairs, but they saw something Terrible. The Guards were waiting for them.


	5. Nico

Nicos POV

"Hello, _Greeks." _Octavian said looking pleased. He was holding a long knife, made out of gold.

"Were is Jackson?" He asked, not knowing what happened in Rome. Nico felt Daniel tap him. He got the message. Dannie had pinned her hair up and put on a hat and some of Percy's clothes. She looked just like him. She stepped out holding her sword. Luckily, nobody realized that she didn't have a roman tattoo. Octavian smiled and charged; right before he sunk his knife into her chest she kicked him in the chest. Octavian looked surprised. Dannie took off her cap and let her hair fall down. "You, you're a girl!?" Dannie smiled. "The name is Daniel Jackson; I'm Percy's twin sister." Octavian looked miffed that he had been tricked by a Greek much less a girl Greek. Suddenly Arisa landed next to Dannie. While the guards attacked her she leaped in the air and landed in the saddle on her back. "Meet Arisa." She said to Octavian. "Fastest Pegasus in the world, Celestial Bronze horse shoes." She said Octavian and his guards got up and ran away from them. "This isn't over, _Greeks_." Octavian yelled. As he ran away, the rest of the horse friends landed. When they got back to the Argo II, Leo was waiting with two keys. He handed one to Nico and one to Dannie. The Romans that they rescued landed on the ship. Frank had transformed into a dragon. "Oh boy!" Leo said. "Mess hall, twenty minutes." Then he ran below deck.

"Well," Nico said. "I'm done."


	6. Hazel 2

Hazel's POV

Hazel figured that she had the wildest life of the seven demigods. In a way she hated Dannie, Dannie was just too much like Percy, hair, skin, eyes and face. Plus, her weapon was double sided, gold and bronze.

Reyna looked four years younger. Her body was small, and her eyes were weak. "Thank you, for rescuing us from Octavian." She said, her tone a bit bitter. She kept looking at Dannie, as if she had interacted in Reyna's life. _How does she look just like Percy?_ Hazel wondered. Leo had given Dannie and Nico keys to the newly installed rooms on the Argo II. "No problem, Reyna." Jason said. Reyna's eyes kept darting around the room, like she was looking for something. Then it dawned on her that she was looking for Percy and Annabeth. "Um," Piper said and then she coughed. "Leo, have something to say?" She said, kicking him. "Yea, Wassupp?!" Piper punched him looking angry. "Leo!" Piper got up and started chasing Leo. "Guys," Leo yelled looking like a deer caught in the head-lights. "I'll be avoiding Piper's dagger if you need me!" Then he ran out of the room with the Cherokee chasing him with a knife."


	7. Jason2

Jason

Jason felt weird. Reyna no longer looked like the confident leader she had been four days ago. She looked just as she had when she came to camp. Her hair was in a neat braid, she was small and her knife was pinned in her hair and she was wearing a white shirt. He was also worried about Piper. She had nearly brained Leo, but she was distracted. She had not talked since Leo had escaped katoptris, and she never came to meals any more. Whenever he talked to her, she looked far off.

"Help!" Dannie yelled, in her loudest voice. Jason came running into Pipers room, where Dannie was waiting. "She dropped four seconds ago." Jason realized why, her eyes had been glazed over for two days. "What are we supposed to do?" Jason asked her. He had never been so scared, and he had been scared a lot. Piper suddenly gasped and her eyes flew open, but they weren't _her_ eyes. They were Safire blue rimmed with gold. Jason noticed the blue gem on the golden cord tied around her neck. When it shifted her eyes flickered back to normal. "What in the name of Zeus?" Piper said in a croaky tone. Her eyes suddenly turned grey, just like Annabeth's eyes. "Jason!" She said, in Annabeth's voice, except it sounded like it was traveling down a pipe. "We need help! We're at the doors, but we're being attacked by monsters, Medusa, and the Minotaur." Pipers eyes came back to normal and she gasped. "What do you mean, Annabeth?" She asked in her normal voice. Then it switched back to Annabeth's voice. "We managed to hold them off so far but Medusa is really hard to fight off without looking at her, where are you?" Piper took another shaky breath and went back to normal. "Almost to Greece, we're in Macedonia." After she finished she passed out. Jason tried to take it off of her but it wouldn't come off, as he lifted it, the cord shrank, when it fell down, the cord went back to normal. Then, the ship lurched to a stop. "We're landing in Macedonia!" Leo yelled. "Wonderful," Dannie muttered. "Plain wonderful."


	8. Reyna 2

Hey! Someone posted a review telling me to make my chapters longer, so I'm goanna try, but I'm running out of ideas. Please post some! PS, Power to Septimus Heap!

Reyna

Reyna was haunted. The girl-Dannie?- looked so much like Percy it was scary. She also reminded her of her best friend that she had left behind at the spa. It was all she could do to stop herself from crying. And then Leo had almost made her smile. He was funny, and way to ADHD, even more than Dakota. Gwen sat still outside of Pipers door most of the times, so that left no one to talk to except for Dannie and Hazel. The best choice for Reyna was Hazel. Hazel was in the stables with Arion, Blackjack and Arisa. "Hey," Reyna said dropping down from the rafters she had been sitting on for twenty minutes. "Want to talk?" Hazel looked at her surprised. "'Bout what?" She said in a rich New Orleans accent. Reyna glanced at the Horses and shivered, wishing that Skippy was there to. "I miss skippy." She said, suddenly finding it easier to let it all out and cry. She sat on the ground and started crying, just like when Hylla made her a slave at the spa. Hazel looked at her sympathetically. "I felt the same way when you got to ride Skippy during evening Muster at camp." Hazel said suddenly realizing just how afraid Reyna was. Also Reyna felt amazed that Hazel was talking to her. She had ordered the romans-Ordered them- to attack her friends and destroy the Argo II and she was talking to her. The Praetor of camp Jupiter as if she was a friend that she had known forever.

The next few hours they talked. Reyna found herself telling Hazel all about how she got to camp and why she was Praetor. She even told her why she and Hylla parted ways. Than Leo announced that they were landing and things went sideways. Dakota started yelling for Kool-Aid and jumped off the ship into the sea. For one of the first time in months Reyna smiled, not because of Percy bringing back the eagle or Hylla coming to help camp. It was because her old home was at the docks. Black beards ship was docked and Aaron was sitting on the side of it, holding the purple ribbon she had given him when she left the ship. Reyna ran to the mast head and stood on it waving like crazy and letting out a shout of joy. When he looked up and smiled, she jumped in the water and started swimming to him. Hazel was watching with a smile on her face. She knew about him because Reyna told her everything. Leo was about to yell after her, but Hazel stopped it by telling him why she was swimming to the ship. All Reyna could think about was seeing her old home, the ship of black beard.

Aaron pulled her aboard the ship and when he die, Reyna hugged him. "I thought I would never see you again!" She shrieked with joy. He rolled his eyes at her and smiled. "And the pirate girl is home," He said in a taunting voice. "welcome aboard once again." Reyna shook her head and frowned. She pointed at the Argo II and started talking. "Come with me to my new home," Reyna said in a sad tone. "Please?"

Its longer that normal! Please give me feed back! 


	9. Frank2

Yo my people! Thnx for reading and reviewing, I have no idea if I going to add some Percybeth fluff, but I'm adding some romance in it, I'm not doing anything in Percy or Annabeth's Pov because in the house of Hades, its most likely we won't hear from them, tear. But I will wright a story for them about while they're in Tarturus! BTW, IM NOT GOOD AT ROMANCE, but I will try for u guys, Frank

Frank hated pirates. That was another thing to add to the list of things her hated, the worst part was that Reyna used to be a pirate. Hazel wasn't all that bothered, but they had had to knock Hedge out because he kept on yelling; "DIE!"

"You were what?" The boy asked them suddenly looking surprised. " Held captive," Reyna said, she was the only one who talked to him, what was his name? Aaron, besides Hazel, she was the only one who talked to him. Aaron was tall, he had blond hair like Jason's but his eyes were brown, other than that they could have been twins, but they weren't. Reyna looked around and tapped Hazel. For a minute they started talking in sign language, one of Hazels favorite things of the 21 century. Then Reyna got up and dragged them both from the room. "What in the name of Zeus was that?" Jason asked, very confused. "I," Frank said as if he was proud,(He was trying to make every one laugh), "Have no idea."

The first thing Frank hated was the stupid thing around Pipers neck. She always asked everyone to take it off her, but it never did come off. Leave it to Annabeth to make a communication device that dosent come off, the good thing was that Annabeth always kept them posted on what was going on in Tarturus. Like the monster attacks that happened every single day. That was not comforting to them at all. Nico cleared his throat, and stood up. Im goanna check on Piper, Jason do you wana come?" He said standing up from the table. "yea, hang on a sec." Jason answered grabbing a bag that he always carried. It was made of yellow drakon skin, with SPQR on it in purple. It wasent even a bag, not really, it was something Jason kept pictures in and the remaning pieces of his old weapon that Leo had started to reassemble for him.

After they left Frank started to look for a drachma so her could try to iris message Annabeth, or try to spy on the legion, the cool thing was that you could make your message invisible. Luckily, he found one, and he decide to check up on the non-loyal romans. The first thing he saw was Octavian walking back and forth with his minions watching him. Frank realized with a chill that only the Fifth Cohort was missing, but the legion was still more than camp half blood. One girl was chained to the ground, pleading with them to stop. Frank noticed the amulet and knew it was a Hectate girl, a daughter of magic its self. Her face was all bloody and her hair was torn up like it had been cut like Pipers hair. "An example, Romans," Octavian said "Of a traitor of Rome, she helped the greeks let out our prisoners!" All of the romans shifted, the girl made a quick hand symbol that meant: illusion of death. A easy spell of protection and illusion. "Please!" She cried out. Frank remembered hearing her before. She was a veteran of the legion. She had finished her 10 years when she was 15, so she had had a full life ahead of her. Her spell wasn't strong enough and the sword came crashing down on her head. The message shimmered and disappeared. Frank leans down and thinks for a moment. He heads to Annabeth's room and hopes that somehow, she's in it. Frank then goes to bed, dreaming of the world ending and the poor girl who died.


	10. Nico 2

**Hey, I decided Nico needed a GF. And I'm shipping Leyna now so, WOOOHOOO! Sorry Leo, no Dannie for you! Lets get going now. ((Oh yea, sorry I haven't updated in a while, things have been busy, and I'm stuck. TO ROME!))**

Nico  
Nico hated girls, he hated monsters and he hated himself. He paced his room, thinking furiously about what had happened in the past week. Usually, all he did was sit around and wait for something to happen. He had complained to Leo about taking off, so Leo had. After an hour of yelling. Reyna's group had left to defend the camp along with Aaron. Everyone else had stayed aboard the Argo II and they all were nervous. Danielle had tried to cheer them up, but she hadn't done that good of a job. Nico liked Dannie, a lot, but he couldn't figure out the way he liked her. She was a good friend, she was cute, and she was like a sister. Well, she was a sister, but not Nico's sister. He felt like his head was going to explode from all of the data running in it. He left his room to go to the dining room. Dannie was talking with Jason. It was easy to see they were concerned about Piper. She had grown hot and wouldn't talk. Her lips cracked at the touch of water. "Hey," Dannie said, drinking some of her cocoa. "Sit down if you plan to stay." "Um, thanks ." Nico sat down and waited, but no one talked. Just sat. "I'm goanna check on Piper," Jason said, standing up. Dannie nodded and stared into her drink. After he left, Nico took her hand. "Okay, what's wrong. You've been sulking like someone died." Dannie smiled slightly. "It kind of is like someone died. My brother is in the death hole." Her hair was plain black and pulled into a pony tail. Her eyes grew sadder every day and she was getting quiet. "I promised I would help my brother at any cost," She said, touching her shell clip. "An oath to keep with a final breath…My oath, my final breath." Nico looked at her and she looked at him. "What?" She asked, tilting her head. "How are you sure it's about you, I promised to lead them safely to the doors of death." "Shut up Death boy," She said laughing. Nico smiled. "No," He said very smartly. "Then I'll just have to make you," She leaned forward and kissed him for a moment, then ran out of the room. 'Girls,' Nico thought, standing up. 'Biggest mystery ever.' He ran after her before deciding it was best to leave her alone for now. She was looking up at the stars, whispering the names of the constellations. "That's the Hunter," Nico said, pointing at one of them. Dannie examined it carefully. "It's a strange one." She looked down at the water and then just stared. 'Maybe my life is getting better…..'


	11. Hazel 3

Hazel

Hazel was thinking about a lot of things. They were going really fast, Leo said they would be at Greece at 12:00 at the latest. She was getting scared about everything, it all seemed to be moving so fast without time for a break. She slept peacefully that night and when she turned up for breakfast, everyone was talking and laughing. Dannie was at the head chair and Jason looked slightly miffed about it, but Dannie must have put up a fight as Jason had cuts. "Hi, missed much?" She asked as she sat down. "Nope," Leo said cheerily. "Nothing at all." He seemed happy about something, which meant trouble was coming. Great. "

Leo, what did you do?"

"Nothing, the Athena Pantheons does not have a mustache."

"LEO!"

"I'm joking, okay!" Dannie looked like she was trying not to laugh. Nico was suddenly interested in his breakfast. Hazel noticed everything was blue.

"Why blue?" She asked, curious. Jason shook his head. "That's what I said, Dannie and Nico refused to say." Dannie smiled.

"Two syllables. Per-cy." She smiled wider.

"It's a joke, his favorite color is blue so he eats blue food." Nico explained, trying not to laugh.

Hazel shook her head and ate as they talked. Dannie kept on talking about the doors of death, but never got to what she was going to say. Hazel almost wished she wouldn't, but she did. "Me and Nico are going back in, Percy and Annabeth are coming out." She said. Hazel was stunned. "What? No no no." Dannie bit her lip. "It's my part in the prophecy. Hazel, I'm not real. Well, I am real, but I'm not born at birth, I was created. When Percy was born, Hera created me as his 'twin', that's why no one knows about me. I'm an echo, an extra piece." She looked at her food, suddenly becoming quiet. No one looked at her and they were all quiet until the ship shook. Dannie leaped up and flipped her shell. It turned into her sword and she ran up the stairs. A dragon was pacing around, but it wasn't Frank. It was a real monster. Dannie plunged her weapon into it before running towards Piper's cabin. Hazel fallowed. When they burst into the room, Piper's neck was red and the amulet was searing hot. Dannie took Katoptris and hacked the amulet off. They dragged Piper from her room and set her down as Frank did one on one with the dragon. Hazel's hand went to the stick and she winced at the heat. "You want death?" Dannie yelled. "You're getting your wish!"


	12. Authors Note

Hey guys, so I need an opinion. I think I might skip ahead to the last chapter since the book is out on the 22nd, But give me an option! Post; **Heck Yeah!** If you want me to continue or _Just stop_ if you don't. Thanks a bunch! Hazelle AKA Clare;Luv Ya! on Goodreads


End file.
